


All I Want is You

by psychonekochan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Cloud - Freeform, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, M/M, Rape, Sephiroth - Freeform, Vincent - Freeform, Yaoi, non con, psychonekochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychonekochan/pseuds/psychonekochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud meets Sephiroth at Nibelheim Mansion. A battle of epic proportions ensues, both physically and mentally. What can Vincent do to help Cloud cope with what happened there? R and R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I've finally found you, Sephiroth!" A blonde haired man stormed into the large bedroom, anger and relief written all over his face. The mansion in Nibelheim had been deserted for years; a thin layer of dust on the hard wooden floor was the only "new" edition to the room. A bright light shone from the window enabling him to see the particles of dust in the air. And among that dust was Sephiroth. The tall and handsome Sephiroth with hair the color of moonlight and eyes that glowed in the ever growing darkness. For that's where he stood, in the darkest corner of the room. He gave a malicious smirk and took a small step forward.

"Why hello, Cloud. I did not expect to see you here." He said, completely lying through his gleaming teeth. It amused him greatly to see the heavy blade wielder in such an angered state. Of course, he knew this was only an act. Cloud might have looked ready to take him on, but his eyes reflected complete fear. Fear he could only have for Sephiroth. The most gorgeous and most powerful man on the planet.

Cloud slowly took his battle stance, his heavy blade held firmly in both hands.

"This ends now!" Cloud ran straight ahead, eyes fixed on Sephiroth. He advanced rather quickly, but Sephiroth was faster. Sephiroth grunted and smoothly stepped left, completely dodging Cloud's attack.

"Would you like to try that again?" The silver haired beauty snickered, knowing Cloud's advancement was futile. Cloud swung his blade in the direction of Sephiroth's voice and found nothing but air.

"Too slow." Sephiroth breathed into Cloud's ear and he shuddered. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and wrenched the heavy blade easily out of Cloud's hand.

"Let go of me, Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted, thrusting his elbow directly behind him, hitting the silver haired devil in the stomach. A small grunt escaped Sephiroth's lips and nothing more.

"Is that all?"

Cloud wondered if it were so. The Silver haired devil held his sword which was filled with the only materia he had. His only chance of beating the man in front of him was now over.

He was just an unarmed man standing before the most powerful man on earth.

But not to Sephiroth. To him, the blonde was shockingly beautiful, vulnerable, and unarmed. Cloud was everything he wanted and craved. And today he would feed that craving.

With blindingly fast movement, Sephiroth picked Cloud up, his feet dangling in midair. In milliseconds the blonde was laying upon the bed, the silver haired devil pinning him down. It was as if they teleported there. Dust from the unused bed flew into the air and Cloud coughed.

"You have a-cough-haste materia." He managed to choke out. Sephiroth laughed wickedly.

"So Cloud, you've finally learned your materia. Tell me, did Zack teach you?"

Cloud sprung into action as he heard his fallen comrade's name. But Sephiroth didn't budge.

"Oh Cloud; I must have struck a nerve."

"Don't you dare say Zack's name again!" Cloud spat, fury coursing through him. Sephiroth payed no attention to his anger.

"No, it couldn't be Zack, could it? He died before he could teach you anything."

The silver haired devil ghosted his lips across Cloud's exposed neck; the blonde shuddered.

"What-hey, stop it!" Cloud blushed and thrashed his head back and forth to stop Sephiroth's advancements. The silver beauty gave a low 'humph' and grasped Cloud's lips with his own. He sought entry, but Cloud refused to open his mouth.

"Oh come now, Cloud. You loved me once." Cloud glared at him.

"That's right. Once a long time ago. But I don't need you. Not anymore."

"Yes, you have that mysterious raven haired gunman, don't you? Vincent, if I'm not mistaken. Where is he, Cloud? Why aren't he and the rest of your little group here?" He kept quiet, waiting for his prey's answer, but Cloud did not utter a word.

"You told them this was your battle, that you didn't want to see anyone else hurt correct?" Sephiroth let out a shallow laugh. "You haven't changed a bit since those SOLDIER days. Vulnerable and weak. That's what you were, are and what you always will be. You will always need someone to protect you. Is that why you try to keep your distance from ones who love you? Do you think they will put themselves in danger to protect you?" A quiet tear left Cloud's eye and slid down his pale cheek. Sephiroth smirked and mockingly hushed the blond.

"Why the tears, Cloud? Is it because everyone you love dies? Are you afraid Vincent will, too?" Cloud closed his eyes and looked away.

"Oh, my dear Cloud. If your relationship with him hurts you this much, then why are you with him?"

Cloud looked at him with pain in his eyes. Sephiroth was greatly amused. Cloud's eyes showed no anger. He thought it would take longer to break his spirit, but then again, the silver haired man knew Cloud's Achilles heel: his heart. All his feelings that made Cloud who he was.

"Why are you doing this?" Cloud asked, his voice shaking. Sephiroth lowered his head, his lips ghosting over Cloud's.

"Why not?" The silver haired devil gave no time for Cloud to take a breath as he shoved his devilish lips upon the blonde's. Cloud whimpered and more tears fell from his mako eyes as Sephiroth forced his tongue inside the wet orifice. Cloud shuddered.

"Come on, Cloud." Sephiroth spoke between forceful kisses. "Kiss me back like you used to." The man smiled devilishly. He knew Cloud was close, so close to breaking. He just needed to be coaxed a little more.

He sucked the blonde's tongue harshly and he winced.

"Do you remember, Cloud? Do you remember how much you loved me kissing your red lips till you couldn't breathe?" He licked in-between those same red lips and Cloud whimpered.

"Or whispering in your ear? You would moan so loud; just for me." He licked along the blonde's neck and stopped at his perfectly shaped ear.

"I want you, Cloud." he whispered, his voice low and smooth. "I want you."

"Cloud." He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. His body felt flushed.

"Cloud." He slowly tilted his head toward Sephiroth's voice.

"Kiss me, Cloud."

Cloud hesitated. He was so scared and the silver haired demon hit every weakness he had. He was completely exposed to his ex lover and he let more tears fall. What was about to happen was certain.

Sephiroth knew exactly what to say next. His eyes closed, lips barely touching the blonde's.

"I love you."

The blonde moved forward and claimed the one-winged man's poisonous lips, kissing them in a hard and forceful way. Sephiroth smirked inwardly. Those three little words were all the blonde wanted to hear from him. For years Cloud had been tormented by the only man he truly loved. He wanted to forget him, to start a new life, but it seemed a greater power didn't want that to happen. Once Zack and Aerith passed on, Cloud felt he would be alone forever.

But Vincent saved him. He gave Cloud a new reason to live and someone to love, but every day he would wait for his red-cloaked beauty to perish. Every day he waited for when he'd go to sleep alone no longer wrapped in the strong arms of his lover, for it was inevitable when it came to loving him. But even with these feelings for Vincent, there were also underlying feelings for the silver haired demon. Cloud still had the strange attraction to him, to the man that killed a dear loved one of his.

But what was keeping him loving the terrible man?

It was the knowing that Sephiroth wouldn't die. He knew he could continue loving this man who would not bow down before time. His fears kept him bound to Sephiroth and there was no way out.

Cloud kissed harder and harder, hoping the pain he felt would keep him from thinking about Vincent. The silver haired beauty's eyes widened in surprise at the blonde's violent manner but quickly matched his rhythm. He liked this side of Cloud. If he wanted it rough, he was going to get it rough.

They kissed until Cloud's lips were swollen and felt bruised. He groaned in pain and Sephiroth pulled away only to unzip his shirt and unbuckle his half-skirt to leave red love marks up and down his chiseled torso.

The blonde's body felt so hot, so hot…every place Sephiroth's lips touched felt like fire and he hoped he wasn't being burned. Cloud moaned softly and grabbed at the terrible man's long silver hair.

"Cloud, you are so needy. I like it." Sephiroth said quietly as he moved his lips across the small sensitive flesh on cloud's breast. He nipped and encircled his tongue around the now hardened peaks of flesh.

"Oooh." He moaned louder. Sephiroth continued to nip there, and as he did so, a strong hand felt down his body to rest on his belt buckle.

"You want it, don't you?" He cooed, the venomous words poured out of his mouth easily. Cloud nodded.

"Tell me you want it." The silver haired man demanded, the menace in his eyes made Cloud want to scream. He grabbed the hand on his belt buckle and slid it down forcefully, right on top of his stiff flesh. His fingers curled around Sephiroth's and he squeezed hard, letting out a whimper. Yes, pain was good. Pain would stop him from going insane.

"Please." He begged softly, and fresh tears fell from his mako eyes and he pulled Sephiroth's face toward him, his breath mingling with Sephiroth's own.

"Please."

He unleashed more forceful kisses upon the Silver haired man's lips and his hands worked deftly in unbuckling his own pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and quickly he felt Sephiroth's hand inside, toying with his feverish flesh. He whined and whimpered as he clawed at Sephiroth's back.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cloud, was that a little too much for you?" He smirked.

Cloud shook his head. "No, harder."

Sehiroth's eyes grew wide from the unexpected answer, but his eyes narrowed in almost no time.

"Cloud, if I stroke you harder, I might break you." The blonde shuddered and Sephiroth let out a menacing laugh. He sat up and pulled the blondes tight pants off, leaving Cloud laying there in almost complete nakedness. With Cloud lying there, his zippered sweater pooled at his elbows and lower body completely nude, Cloud had never looked more fuckable.

"Turn over."

Mako eyes showed fear as he laid on his stomach, his back side raised in the air and Cloud couldn't help but feel like a dirty whore. He let more tears fall quietly onto the dusty pillow beneath him. He heard Sephiroth undo his own pants and he shuddered in panic.

Then suddenly he was in agonizing pain. Sephiroth thrust into him without any warning and he screamed. He could feel something wet dripping down his inner thigh and he thought he'd pass out. He wished he would pass out, but the higher being did not grant him this dire request. He was in so much pain and with every thrust Cloud thought he'd be sick.

Sephiroth smirked wickedly. He loved Cloud's voice, especially when he screamed like that. His pace quickened and Cloud clawed at the sheets beneath him; the pain was excruciating. He cried freely, his sobs were so loud someone at the opposite end of the mansion would be able to hear him clearly.

Sephiroth was so turned on and so close, but he wanted it to last longer. Just a little bit longer. He pulled out of Cloud's violated orifice an turned him over quickly so he could sink into that warm heat once again. He grabbed Clouds legs and pushed them against the blonde's chest. He sunk in slowly and Cloud tried kicking, but to no avail. He didn't want this anymore.

"No!" he screamed over and over as he felt the silver haired devil's rock hard flesh slide inside him.

"Yes." He taunted. "You feel even better than I imagined, Cloud."

Cloud's vice grew hoarse and soon there was no sound. Cloud would look like he was going to shout, but he couldn't.

He stopped flailing and clawing at the sheets. He stared at the ceiling. He could feel his body shut down. He could feel Sephiroth come within him and he finally let consciousness slip away.

Sephiroth pulled out silently and wiped himself with the aged bed sheets, then redid his pants. He searched through Cloud's belongings and found his phone.

"Ah, here it is."

He dialed a number and listened to the receiving end ring once, twice, three times.

"Cloud?" A low voice answered.

"No, not Cloud. But I know where to find him."

"…Sephiroth? Where's Cloud?" Vincent demanded, his voice dropping to a low growl.

"The mansion in Nibelheim. I'd hurry if I were you. And you might want to find him alone. We don't want to humiliate Cloud any more than I already have, now do we?"

"What have you done-"

Sephiroth hung up and threw the phone on top of Cloud, then picked up a piece of clothing an draped it on top of his broken body. One last time he claimed those lips, lingering for a moment before letting go.

"Goodbye, Cloud. Until we meet again."

The One Winged Devil took one more look at his blonde beauty before leaving the mansion. His dream had finally been fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent was in state of pure desperation as he quickly made his way to Nibelheim. To the Mansion where he and Cloud first met. The Sierra took him and his gang of friends to Nibelheim in a very short time.

"Do you think Cloud's okay, Vince?" Cid asked, taking a long drag of his cancer stick.

"Don't bother him with your pessimistic attitude!" Yuffie scolded the old man as she clung to the blood-red cloak the gunner wore. He did not stir.

"It's okay, Vincent. Cloud will be okay!" she assured him. Vincent could only nod, knowing it wasn't true.

The Mansion's black rusted gates were in the distance; so close yet so far. Vincent's mind raced through many questions about the state of his lover.

He knew Cloud had been violated, that much was for certain, but how far did Sephiroth go to torment the already tormented? Had he cried out for help? Was it him he cried out for? Was he unconscious? Was he in pain?

Was he dead?

Vincent pushed that thought out of his mind as soon as it entered his sub-conscious. He understood Sephiroth and Cloud's relationship well enough to know that the silver haired devil would not go so far as to kill his nemesis. That wouldn't be as much fun to Sephiroth. He liked to keep his toys alive, if only just barely. The raven haired man knew he had to get to Cloud as soon as possible.

The Sierra landed just outside of town since there wasn't enough room for it to land properly near the Mansion. Vincent left the ship and began walking toward the desolate town, footsteps following his own.

"Are you sure we shouldn't come with you?" Tifa questioned, very concerned about the matter at hand.

"Yes. I need to go alone."

"But-"

Vincent walked faster and Tifa was left behind. She shook her head and boarded the ship, hoping their Cloud was okay.

Once Vincent believed he was out of Sierra's sight he took flight, running as fast as he could toward the looming Mansion ahead. He didn't want them to see just how frantic he really was to get to Cloud's side. He kept his gun hidden as he ran through the streets of Nibelheim, not caring about the rude looks given by the citizens as he practically ran through them. Concealing his gun was just another precaution to not get the citizens riled up. He'd have to get back to the Sierra on another route. Carrying Cloud through the town would be way too suspicious.

Just a little farther, he told himself. How ironic it was. The one place he would rather never to see again as long as he lived was the one place he had to get to. Nibelheim Mansion was just mere minutes away. With every step the enormous building grew larger and intimidating. Memories Vincent had tried to forget rushed through his mind as he ran toward the mansion.

It felt like a lifetime but he finally reached the rusted black gates of Nibelheim's Mansion, as unwelcoming as ever.

The gates towered over Vincent and he took a deep breath before pushing past them and entering the abandoned property. Fenrir was stationary behind the gates, waiting for his rider.

He pulled the compact cell phone out of his pocket and speed-dialed Cloud's. It rang once, twice, three times, four times…no answer. Cloud's voicemail spoke in his ear and at the tone, he spoke.

"Cloud, are you there? Can you pick up the phone? Cloud, I'm at the mansion. I'm coming to find you…I'm here." He disconnected and made his way into the Mansion, feeling like he was searching for a needle in a haystack.

xXx

Cloud woke up to the sound of his cell phone going off, the ring tone splitting his head apart. He laid on his back and tilted his head from side to side frantically as fresh memories of what had happened to him came flooding back, but he did not see any sign of his violator. The small communication device was on his stomach, but he couldn't find the strength to pick it up. His hand slid up his body as quickly as he could move it to the cell phone and his fingers pried the phone open. He laid there and heard the ringing go on for what felt like forever, hoping it was his savior. 'Leave a message' he prayed.

"Cloud, are you there?" The broken blonde let fresh tears fall.

"…I'm at the mansion. I'm coming to find you…I'm here." He closed his eyes and cried openly, glad that his nightmare might finally come to a close.

Time stood still for Cloud as he waited for Vincent to find him. Nibelheim Mansion was large, but he knew the gunner would find him. He continued to cry as he waited for his savior.

He felt his phone leave his stomach and a piece of his clothing that once draped his body was removed and taken place of by some other cloth. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Vincent standing in front of the bed. The blood-red cloak draped his body. The gunner looked as if he were in pain. The blonde had never before seen Vincent's emotions, neither happy ones nor sad ones, not even when they were making love.

"Cloud…" he whispered quietly. His voice was low and soothing and he moved next to Cloud and sat down slowly, his human hand gently wiping the broken man's tears away.

"I knew you'd find me Vince. I- I-" Cloud broke down yet again, guilt overriding his emotions. He didn't even want Vincent to touch him, to look at him. But Vincent didn't pick up on this and tenderly he lifted Cloud's back from the bed and cradled him in his arms. And Cloud was grateful.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here now. " He continued to rock his lover in his arms, trying to soothe Cloud's cries. His golden claw carefully stroked his blonde hair. They stayed like that for a while until Cloud quieted down. Vincent took out his cell phone and speed dialed a number. He put the receiving end up to his ear.

"Yes. I need someone to get Fenrir. I need to carry him…No, not through the town…They have to get Cloud's clothes too…The top of the stairs and then take a left. It's the second room in that corridor. I'll be there soon." The connection broke and he looked down at his lover. Cloud had finally stopped crying and he had closed his eyes. Vincent decided now was the time and he laid him back down and got up from the bed. He bent down and tucked the edge of the cloak underneath the naked man and picked him up swiftly.

"Ah!" Cloud shouted.

"I'm sorry there's no other way. Bear the pain for a little bit longer." Cloud winced and nodded, wishing they'd make it to the Sierra quickly. It hurt so much. He clung to Vincent's dark clothing as if he were a child gripping to a parent.

xXx

It took them twice as long to get to the Sierra than when Vincent first went to the Mansion, but Cloud had passed out in his arms on the way, so he quickened his pace about halfway there. They boarded the plane and instantly they were bombarded with anxious friends.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sid bellowed at the sight of his hurt comrade.

"He's asleep." Vincent reported and he pushed through his friends to get to his and Cloud's room.

Yuffie followed. "Hey Vince, is there anything I can-" But Vincent had already shut the door before she could finish her sentence. She walked sluggishly as she made her way to the bridge where everyone gathered.

Barret and Cid talked quietly while Red XIII and Cait Sith sat on the ground, waiting for answers.

"I hope Tifa shows up soon." She thought. "Maybe she can get answers from them."

xXx

Tifa hurried to the Mansion as quickly as she could. Cloud was hurt and she wanted to know what had happened to her dear friend.

She entered the huge building and went to the room Vincent had told her to go to.

But she wasn't ready to see the blood on the old dusty sheets and Cloud's clothes scattered on the floor. She gasped at the sight and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Cloud, what did Sephiroth do to you?" She wiped her tears away and began picking up his clothing and putting them in a bag she brought with her. Tifa left the room as quickly as possible, leaving the blood stained sheets behind.

xXx

Once Vincent entered the small room he gently laid Cloud on their bed and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the faucet of the bath and tested the temperature, wanting it to be a little hotter than usual. He let the water run for a bit then turned the faucet off once he believed there was enough in the tub. He returned to the bedroom to find the blonde's eyes open.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he winced in pain from his movements.

"Not very." He answered as he walked to the side of the bed. "I drew a bath. It might help with the pain." Cloud nodded but hesitated when his lover pulled the cloak off his body and tried to pick him up from the bed. He would have protested to him being carried, but he knew Vincent was very worried about him; his eyes could not lie. He decided to stay quiet as Vincent carried him to the bath.

He let Cloud's feet sink into the hot water first before kneeling down and gently lowering the rest of his body into the tub. The water was hot, but it soothed his aching body.

"Thank y-" Cloud stopped mid-sentence as he looked up to see his over staring at him.

In the mansion and the bedroom, there wasn't much light, but in the bathroom Vincent could see everything. Cloud's lips looked so swollen that he thought it must have been painful for the blonde to speak. His neck and chest were covered in little red marks and his face was a mess. Cloud had stopped bleeding, but the blood and bodily fluid that had crusted on his thighs began to tint the water pink.

Cloud looked down at his bruised body, then at the distressing stare of his loved one. The pain his lover was feeling echoed in his own heart and Cloud's eyes welled up with tears. But before any could fall, he was embraced by the raven haired man.

"I'm sorry, Cloud." The blonde leaned into the man's arms and wept once again, clinging to the arms that held him tightly.

xXx

Tifa's trip back to the large airship was twice as fast as her trip to the Mansion. She speeded through the desert-like area on Fenrir, Cloud's most trusted motor cycle. As she walked the bike up the ramp and into the airship, the group surrounded her.

"Do you know what's wrong with Cloud?" They all asked. The entire group was worried about their spiky-haired friend. Tifa knew it would be embarrassing to Cloud if she were to tell them what she knew, so she decided to keep her knowledge to herself.

"Sorry guys. I don't know. We'll just have to wait." She answered as she walked to Vincent's and Cloud's room, leaving the rest of the gang to gossip some more. She knocked on the door. "Hey, it's Tifa." She stepped back a bit and the door opened slightly. "How is he?"she asked the gunman who was barely visible from the slightly opened door. He shook his head.

"Not too good. Give him some time." He held out his hand for the bag Tifa had with her and she gave it to him, her eyes full of sympathy toward her two friends.

"Vincent, if there's anything I can do-"

"Just calm the others down. Tell them he'll get better as he rests. I'll watch him." She nodded and walked toward the bridge where everyone was waiting for some kind of news.

She entered the bridge and the group looked at her with many questions written all over their faces.

"Cloud is in bad shape, but Vincent says he'll be better with bed rest so I want everyone to be quiet around that hallway."

"Bad shape? What do you mean?" Yuffie asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know the details." She looked down, sadness beginning to overwhelm her. She desperately wanted to help out, but she was powerless when it came to Cloud's well-being. She, as well as the others, would just have to wait.

xXx

Vincent placed the bag on a chair and knocked on the bathroom door before stepping inside. The bathtub ad been drained and the showerhead rained hot water on Cloud's body. The mirror was all foggy due to the steam from the shower.

"Is there anything else I can do, Cloud?" Vincent asked. He could vaguely see Cloud's form through the frosted glass door. He was hunched over and holding himself. He wasn't moving at all.

"Cloud?"

"I couldn't sit any longer. The water…it was dirty. I'm dirty." His faint sobbing was barely audible with the running water. The gunman began to take off his clothes and he slid the door over and stepped into the shower. Cloud turned around and faced his lover, still holding his bruised body. He outstretched his arms and the blonde leaned against his chest. The raven haired man's golden claw held the body against him and his other hand gently rubbed Cloud's back.

Vincent knew Cloud was in great pain and there was nothing he could do but to hold him. Just hold him. He and Cloud stayed like that until the water became cold, then he helped the blonde out of the shower and dried him off. He glanced at Cloud's face and his heart sunk in his chest. It was as if Cloud were staring into space. His eyes were sad and distant looking. The raven haired man wondered if Cloud would ever be the same again. He helped the broken man into a robe and dressed himself in his own robe, then helped him to the bed.

"Is there anything you want? Maybe something to eat or drink?" the raven haired man asked. He was hoping he would ask to eat something. He was bothered that Cloud wasn't showing signs of an appetite.

"No." Cloud looked down, staring at nothing in particular. He sat on the bed; he felt too vulnerable on his back. "I-I don't want to sleep. Keep me awake, please?" He looked up at his lover, hoping he'd agree. Vincent nodded and sat down next to Cloud.

"I'll dream about him, Vince." He leaned against his lover. He wasn't thinking straight anymore. He started remembering just how aroused he was with the silver haired demon and his body began to react to the thoughts. He was ashamed, but he couldn't help it. His mind was in turmoil. He loved Vincent, but his body loved Sephiroth.

"I don't want to, but I will." He could feel his body grow hot.

He needed something to remind him who he truly loved. Cloud smirked mischievously; he was definitely not in his right mind.

The gunman next to him touched his lover's forehead and cheek with his hand. Cloud's eyes closed and he shivered, gently rubbing against that warm, strong hand.

"Cloud, you feel warm." Vincent said. It felt like the blonde was running a fever.

"I know. I'm hot, Vince." He grabbed the hand and slid it down his body into his robe. Vincent's eyes widened.

"Cloud?" The blonde's eyes were glazed over, his face flushed. He pushed the hand closer to his already stiff flesh. The raven haired man shook his head and pulled his hand away.

"No, I can't-"

"Why not?" Cloud screamed. "Don't you love me?" Tears streamed down his face as he yelled at his lover. Vincent shook his head.

"I love you, but this isn't like you. You need more time."

"No! Vincent I need…I need you to love me. Show me you love me." Cloud shook his head from side to side, crying louder.

The gunman grabbed his lover and held him close.

"I can still feel him, Vincent. But I don't want to. I want to forget. Help me forget, please!" Cloud pushed against his lover and Vincent fell onto his back on the bed they shared, Cloud still in his arms. "Please."

The gunman knew his blonde haired lover was desperate; he had never seen him act quite like this before. He closed his eyes and nodded quietly before pushing Cloud off of him. He began lowering the sobbing man onto his back, but he screeched. "No, I can't do it like that!" He laid the raven haired man down once again and straddled the man's hips, wincing as he did so. "Like…this, Vince."

The robe Cloud wore opened deliciously to Vincent and he couldn't help but feel light-headed at the sight. Cloud's flesh was already stiff against his stomach and his chest heaved slowly from breathing long, deep breathes that somehow made his lover hotter.

"Cloud." Vincent sat up and kissed his lover softly, his hand caressed his cheek. Every kiss he gave deepened little by little until the blonde was engulfed by the soft touches. Cloud wrapped his arms around the raven haired man and began rocking back and forth slowly, trying to arouse Vincent even faster. He peeled off his robe and tore Vincent's off as he rocked, his heated skin making contact with his lover's.

Cloud moaned softly as he felt Vincent's body against his, it made him feverish with anticipation. He just wanted the raven haired man to take him right then. One last time Cloud forced his lover onto is back and stratled his lower abdomen, grabbing the rock hard flesh that was just behind him.

"Cloud, don't!" Vincent pleaded in vain as the blonde lowered himself quickly onto the heated flesh. The gunman held his breath as the overwhelming warmth encased his rock hard flesh.

"Ah!-ah…!" Cloud whined as he rocked himself back and forth on top of Vincent, trying to get his body to get used to the object that was impaling him. The pain was excruciating and the heat from the flesh wasn't helping the pain. Tears fell from his eyes as he waited for the pain to pass.

"Cloud, what do you want me to do?" Vincent asked, hoping his lover would tell him to pull out. He was very aroused, but this was only hurting is lover even more.

But Cloud shook his head. "Nothing." He rose himself up and lowered himself back down slowly and whimpered softly. The pain was still there, but it was okay. He looked at Vincent and smiled softly as he rose again, the heated flesh almost completely out, then quickly fell right down, gasping as the pain shot up his spine. He gritted his teeth and repeated what he had just done over and over again, pounding the hot object into him. Soon, the pain became bearable, but Cloud was losing energy. He bent down and kissed Vincent.

"Help." He asked, his breaths were short. His body was not recovered and it was being pushed to its limit. He needed to feel complete fast. Vincent nodded as he kissed his lover back and grabbed the blonde's hips. Cloud pushed himself up again and tried his best to remain steady with the extra support of Vincent's arms as the raven haired man thrust slowly, but powerfully into his lover.

Cloud's eyes opened wide. "Do it just like that, Vince!" he pleaded as a hot throbbing sensation washed over his body. It was exactly what he wanted. Sephiroth couldn't get his body to sing like Vincent could. Every thrust made him moan sweetly and what he felt was beyond sensational. Vincent knew his lover's natural rhythm and he matched it with every masterful thrust into him.

Soon the thrusts became faster and more violent and Cloud's moans and gasps became louder and louder. "Cloud." Vincent spoke softly as he watched his lover cry out. He knew they were both close. He grabbed Cloud neglected flesh with his human hand and rubbed it quickly and gently.

"Vince, I'm gonna-!" Cloud shouted as he came violently, his white liquid coated Vincent's chest. His body tensed up and Vincent moaned quietly as he too came deep inside his lover. The blonde let out a soft whine as his lover pulled out slowly and he laid down on the bed. They laid there for a while and Vincent grabbed on of the robes and cleaned them both off, then threw it into the laundry hamper located next to the bed. The raven haired man looked at his lover and sighed as he saw him trying his best to stay awake.

"You need your rest." He spoke softly as he helped him to get under the covers.

"Thank you, Vince." He curled up next to the gunman. He knew it would be a while until he recovered fully, but he needed to feel Vincent's undying love for him. He needed that painful pleasure to help his body forget what it felt earlier that day.

As he closed his eyes, his grip on Vincent tightened.

"Don't ever leave me."

The gunman smiled warmly as he held his lover close to him.

"I never will."


End file.
